


Unleash The Beast

by mon-amour-eternel (dottie_wan_kenobi)



Series: kc drabbles [21]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Caroline Forbes is an Original, F/M, Married Couple, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dottie_wan_kenobi/pseuds/mon-amour-eternel
Summary: Based on the prompt ""it is 3am and you thought it was a good idea to light fireworks? i'll kill you" au" which I found on tumblr





	Unleash The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot to add a bunch of drabbles I posted on tumblr and ffn on here, so this is one of several that are being added like a year late

Caroline went from deep sleep to alertness in a fraction of a second, as evidenced by her eyes popping open. What woke her up was a loud boom in the sky. A loud boom in the sky that had no place waking her up.

She rose from the bed like the Undertaker, and she thought,  _when I get my hands on him, he'll wish I_ was  _that brute_.

He, in this case, was her husband. Niklaus. The man who apparently thought that setting off fireworks at –  _what the fuck_  – 3 AM was a good idea.

How did she know it was him, you may be wondering. Well, he wasn't in bed with her and the accompanying laughter that followed each blast was a distinct one, one she'd heard everyday for a thousand years.

She also heard Kol's laughter. Her scowl turned into a malicious grin. Any chance she got to berate not only Klaus but Kol, too, she took and quite gleefully at that.

She swept through the house at vampire speed, coming to the back porch and finding that yes, her husband and brother in law were outside with piles of explosives. Of all the dangerous hobbies Kol just had to rope Klaus into….

As soon as the door opened, Klaus stiffened. Good. He knew what was coming. Kol turned around, grinning like a goofy little puppy. Too bad for him that Caroline ate goofy little puppies for breakfast.

She stepped into the grass, letting the humidity of the night wash over her before she unleashed the beast. Her eyes closed as she took in a breath.

Then she opened them again, put her hands on her hips, and said as clearly as she could, "what the hell do you think you are doing?"

Klaus winced, opened his mouth to grovel. Kol interrupted whatever he was about to say with, "Carebear, we're just having some fun. Really. No need for such ire." She was almost proud to note that his eyes didn't stray to her body, covered by only a t-shirt of Klaus' and thankfully modest underwear. Maybe he was finally learning.

Klaus hissed and hit him over the head. "Kol, shut up." He turned back to his wife. "Love, I'm sorry if we woke you up, we – "

"You woke up everyone in this god awful town, Klaus, not just me." Her raised eyebrow made him stiffen further, instinctually wanting to rise to the bait. He didn't; he was smarter than that.

"I suggest you stop with this foolish little bonding moment and come back to bed before I lock you out of our room," she threatened. This was a threat bandied around often. Nothing was worse than not sleeping curled around each other (well, okay, not true, but true enough after their centuries). It wasn't something he'd risk, she knew. He hadn't done so in years.

His eyes widened, and he turned quickly to his brother. "Kol – "

Kol grumbled, but dropped down to start cleaning the mess they'd made. It greatly amused her that Klaus hadn't even had to say anything before he was obeying. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just go back upstairs so Caroline can get her precious beauty rest."

Caroline took that as her leave, sweeping back upstairs to the bedroom. Klaus was hot on her heels, fidgeting nervously.

When they got to the room, she let him enter before saying, "next time you wake me up with fireworks, I swear, I will wring your neck." She pointed for good measure.

He nodded, "I'll make sure it doesn't happen again, then."

"Good. And for gods sake, please find a way to bond with Kol that doesn't involve anything even remotely dangerous! Take him for a walk or something!  _God_ ," she sighed, settling into bed. She hoped she could fall back asleep.

Klaus laughed as he too settled in. He wrapped an arm around her waist, being her flush to him. His laugh vibrated his chest behind her, making her eyes close at the feeling. She was mad at him, but it wouldn't be for long she knew. Not when was being all tactile and cute. ( _Goddamn him_ , she thought to herself.)

"He's not a dog, love, I can't take him to go meet friends and throw a stick around to occupy him for a little while."

"Sure you can," she countered. "Just go to the park and tell him I said if he doesn't go along with it, he'll regret it."

She'd really only sic Rebekah on him, but he would shudder to even think it if he knew.

Klaus sighed, nuzzling his nose into her neck. You're mad at him, she reminded herself. He woke you up.

"I'll tell him," he said, nipping her earlobe. "But I think it's important that I remind you that you are not the one he's truly scared of."

Caroline laughed. How cute it was that he thought he was still the scary one. "Of course, darling," she purred anyway. She could give him the illusion of power in their relationship, their family. But they both knew exactly who was the boss there, and it certainly wasn't him.


End file.
